Sideslash
Sideslash, sometimes also known as Sideways or Sideswipe, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Hyperphysical Sapioid believed to originate from Object XX27-55 in the Triangulum Galaxy. He is a free use Omnitrix alien. Appearance Sideslash takes the appearance of a tall, fleshy humanoid with peach skin and long limbs. He has three fingers on each hand and he stands on two long toes on each foot, with a third superfluous toe hanging from the ankle. His face is a bizarre swirl with four eyes, each rotated 90* from the others. He is 8 feet tall. It is important to note that the included image does not show his entire body, and his left leg is not visible due to the active use of his ability depicted. Powers and Abilities Sideslash is not a being bound to our three spacial dimensions. He is a creature of four dimensions. That is not to say that he moves through time, as the dimensions he moves through are still bound by the laws of cause-and-effect and standard spacetime. To this end we only ever see a three-dimensional cross-section of his true form, and he is able to move this cross-section through our 3D space in ways that would seem otherwise physically impossible. He can use this ability to avoid taking hits or even to phase through physical boundaries. His ability to phase through objects is not effected by whether they are tangible, super-tangible, or neither as he is effectively moving around them. He possesses what, to us, appears to be minor shapeshifting abilities to help facilitate his ability to fold himself in part or in whole out of our physical space. He can pick up objects and move them through the higher dimension as well, however they will not be able to use the objects, record anything with them, or have them interact with anything while outside of their natural three dimensions. In addition, any person lifted through the fourth dimension will effectively blackout so long as their head is outside of our three dimensions. Any 3D object dropped or left in the fourth dimension will naturally 'bleed' back into 3D space. Sideslash cannot damage objects by half-pulling them through a 4D slip in our 3D space then dropping them or attempting to 'close' the slip. Sideslash has no control over 4D space itself, and the object will simply be pushed back into 3D space like a foam floatboard being pushed underwater in a swimming pool. He can react quickly to any incoming threat, though his typical response is to immediately flee into the higher dimension. Sideslash is deceptively strong for his stature, and has very sharp claws. Weaknesses Despite his strength, Sideslash is not a durable alien and cannot take heavy punishment. Unlike most aliens Sideslash does not operate on a 'fight-or-flight' basis when encountering a threat. He is purely flight. While this can be overcome, especially when he is not scared, threatened, or caught off-guard, it makes bringing yourself to fight while using him difficult if this weakness is triggered. Sideslash will typically retreat to, and cower in, his fourth dimension. History Sideslash has yet to appear. Appearances Sideslash is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Trivia *Sideslash's face was partially inspired by the Pokemon Spiritomb. *Sideslash's original name was going to be Sideways, but this name was taken. **As a clever Transformers reference, the seconds choice was Sideswipe, but again this was taken. Notes If you're having trouble understanding how Sideslash's powers work or how they phsyically appear, this video by Miegakure should be a handy example. Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Pink Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Triangulum Galaxy Category:Anagalactic